


Mrs. Claus

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lingerie, Mrs. Claus - Freeform, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty goodness, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have a night alone where Regina decides it's a good idea to allow Emma her Christmas present early. Smut ensues. PWP & Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy holidays, folks! I was going to try to update Making Exceptions on Christmas, but that's just not going to happen. My apologies. INSTEAD! My holiday gift to you is this smutty goodness. Enjoy, and happy holidays!  
> ~R

Emma tiptoed into the house, reaching back to close the door behind her. Once she heard the soft click, she flipped the lock with a smile. She and Regina didn't need anyone bothering them tonight.

Before she walked up the stairs, the blonde looked down at her cellphone, clicking through the texts she had gotten earlier in the day. She opened her chat with Regina and read through the succession of messages with directions of what she was supposed to do when she came home.

Starting at the top, Emma read through the texts, smirking, biting her lip in anticipation, and quietly moaning as she thought of all the scenarios that could come out of the night.

* * *

**6 hours ago...**

_Miss Swan-_

_As you already likely know, Henry is staying with your parents tonight. That leaves the mansion to you and I. Oh, and if you're a good girl, Mrs. Claus will give you your present early. ;)_

The first text was enough to cause a pool of arousal at the apex of her thighs, but the next text really ruined the blonde's underwear.

_I'll be sending you a series of instructions, Miss Swan. Fail to comply to even one, and you risk punishment. Knowing how naughty you like to be, and how much you enjoy your punishments, Sheriff, you know tonight is a win-win situation. One option will, of course, be better than the other. You choose, dear._

When Emma finished the text, she waited in anticipation for the directions that were supposed to follow. It was just after lunch right now, and the blonde was supposed to finish up her paperwork before tomorrow, but there was no way she'd be able to focus on it now; not with her body as worked up and ready as it was.

The sheriff struggled through one file, then two, but put her pen down before the third. It had been an hour, and still no instructions came in. Maybe Regina had gotten busy, but it was still no excuse. She never started something like this just to give up halfway through. She had actually cancelled meetings in the past because of a text-turned-sext conversation with her girlfriend that she didn't want to end prematurely.

Emma sighed, looking down at her phone once again.

"C'mooooonnnnn, Regina! Don't leave me high and dry...well, wet…. here. Bring on the good stuff!" Emma groaned out into the station, impatience getting the better of her.

Finally, a multitude of texts came in, one right after the other. It seemed the mayor had done some serious typing and was waiting for it to be complete before hitting send.

_I expect your paperwork done and on my desk before you come home. **All** of it, Emma._

_Arrive home at 6:13pm. I won't be in the house, but I expect you there not a minute sooner, not a minute later. I want to see that door open at 6:13. I want you in the room by 6:15. That's two minutes, sheriff. Think you can do it?_

_Take off your boots and place them on the mat. Tuck the strings in them so no one has a chance of tripping._

_Remove your jacket and hang it on the coat rack. I do not want to see it the back of a chair, Miss Swan. Do you understand?_

_Walk up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once you're inside I expect all clothes to be off your body and in the hamper in record time. Record time, Emma._

_Sit in the chair in the middle of the room with your back to the door._

_Put the blindfold on the seat of the chair over your eyes. I want you to see nothing, sheriff. I want you to have to rely on your other senses._

_These are the rules, Miss Swan. If you don't follow them, you will be punished. If you do, you will be rewarded. I'll be checking in on everything to make sure you've not forgotten a step._

_I hope you slept well last night because you'll be needing all the strength you can get._

_Xoxo_

_~R._

Emma's body thrummed in excitement. There was no way she was screwing up tonight. While Regina's punishments were glorious and mind-blowing, Emma wanted to know what the woman had up her sleeve. So, the blonde set out to follow her directions.

At 5:45, Emma used her brand new key to enter Regina's office and set down the paperwork. It was a struggle to finish the files with her mind on the brunette's surprise, but the sheriff managed to do so just in time.

At 6:10, she sat in her car, staring at her new watch. She waited as the minutes ticked away, hastily jumping from her car when the watch hit 6:12. The blonde stood on the doorstep, waiting until she saw the minute hand reach thirteen before opening the door. Now, she was standing in the foyer reading the messages from her phone.

Noticing the time reached 6:14, the blonde removed her boot and coat in a flash. About to step away from the shoes, the blonde turned on her heel and knelt down to tuck the laces inside the boot. She smiled to herself and quickly made her way up the steps and into the bedroom. When she entered, she stripped and sat quietly with her back to the door before tying the blood red strip of fabric over her eyes.

Minutes later the blonde was still alone in the room. Her other senses kicked into overdrive the longer she sat, allowing her to smell and hear things she hadn't before. The first sound she noticed was the front door opening, then closing and locking once again. Then she the clicks of heels as they made their way through the foyer, pausing slightly. Emma assumed Regina was checking to make sure the blonde made no faults.

The heels continued up the stairs and stopped just outside of the bedroom door. A creak sounded as the door swung open slowly, and the heels continued inside the room, stopping just before the blonde.

Emma took in the smell of coffee and spicy apples and moaned her appreciation. She could almost hear Regina's smirk light up her face in the darkness.

"You did well, Miss Swan," the brunette husked before grabbing the blonde's face and pulling it to her. She slammed their lips together, shoving her tongue inside the blonde's warm, wet mouth. She dominated the blonde for minutes before she pulled away to gasp for air.

"I suppose you have earned your present, Miss Swan."

Emma moaned again, knowing not to say anything out of turn, in case she lose her gift. It was just so damn hot when Regina called her Miss Swan. She couldn't help but react.

A soft laugh filled the room, joined shortly thereafter by slow, sensual music.

"Three years and 'Miss Swan' still makes you moan, huh, Emma?" the brunette asked, the sexual and playful lilt of her voice driving Emma insane.

Knowing she expected an answer, the blonde responded, "Three years and everything you do makes me moan."

The laughter started again. The brunette was extremely pleased with the answer and made her way back over to the blonde to show her.

After another searing kiss, Regina reached down and grabbed the blindfold covering Emma's eyes.

"I guess good girls don't need the punishments like the naughty ones, and you've been so good, Emma. Tonight I'll let you watch what I'm doing to you."

The brunette pulled up on the blindfold, removing from Emma's face. She stepped back from the woman and started to remove her trench coat, unbuttoning it agonizingly slowly. Once she reached the last button, she let the garment fall from her shoulders, revealing Emma's present.

The blonde's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Regina stood in the middle of the room, her olive-toned skin barely covered in the sexiest Mrs. Claus outfit Emma had ever seen.

The sheriff started with her eyes locked with Regina's before slowly making her way down the woman's toned body. The woman's blood red corset was lined with fuzzy white fabric, matching her tiny little leather skirt that left nothing to the imagination. The blonde almost went crazy when she saw the white lace stockings that climbed the other woman's legs and attached to crimson garters on her gorgeous thighs. To top it off, Regina wore a small bow in her hair, symbolizing she was the present.

_And, oh, what a present she was._

Emma moaned her appreciation and moved to stand, hoping to strip Regina of the breathtaking ensemble.

"Oh no, Miss Swan," Regina gave the blonde's shoulder a push, shoving her back into the leather chair beneath her. "Tonight's about you."

Regina stood before the blonde, closing her eyes and swaying slightly to the music in the background. Emma watched, entranced. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and grind with the woman; to run her hands all over the brunette's body, but she refrained, waiting with bated breath to see what would come next.

The brunette turned her back to Emma, but continued to dance to the music, swaying her hips in the most enticing manner possible. The sheriff's mouth watered and her hands shot forward to latch onto full hips. Hazel eyes were blown wide when seconds later, the brunette dropped low before slowly making her way back up, making sure Emma was awarded a fantastic view of her round behind.

The brunette spun back around and shoved Emma to the back of the chair before straddling her lap and starting to grind on her.

"A lap dance from Regina Mills," Emma smiled wickedly at the woman in front of her, "and I don't even have to keep my hands to myself. This truly is the best gift ever."

Emma continued to let Regina grind on her for minutes, but soon the blonde couldn't take it anymore. Pulling the mayor's scantily clad body to her own naked one, the blonde kissed her girlfriend senseless. Emma stood up, allowing Regina to wrap her strong thighs around the other woman's torso as their tongues continued to duel.

When they reached the bed, the blonde gently tossed the woman onto the bed, smiling as she bounced slightly. The blonde stared at her present spread out on their bed.

"Absolutely fucking gorgeous," she said with such reverence that Regina could do nothing but smile back at the woman.

The blonde gave the leather skirt a rough yank, effectively tugging it off the olive-toned body. She absently hoped she hadn't damaged the outfit too much. It definitely wouldn't be a bad idea to use it in the future.

Emma made her way up Regina's body, stopping to straddle her core as she unlaced the blood red corset and set free the olive-toned mounds that she loved so dearly.

The corset flew into some corner of the room, Emma tossing it over her head in search of something more pleasurable. The blonde leaned down and captured a nipple in her mouth, teasing it to it's peak with nibble and licks and sucks. She released it with a wet  _plop_  and moved on to it's partner to repeat the actions.

When both peaks were properly satisfied, Emma turned her eyes to the woman's face as her hands slipped lower and lower. When her fingers came in contact with the mayor's dripping core, Emma watched as Regina sucking in a sharp breath and held it for a second before letting it out in a shiver.

"Do you like that, baby?" Emma asked, running her fingers through Regina's slick heat over and over again. She felt Regina's response before she heard it, nails digging into her skin.

"I do. So much, Emma," the woman panted and moaned as Emma's hand grazed her swollen clit. "More, Emma," she begged.

Emma shoved two fingers into the woman's core and started a steady rhythm in and out. Her other hand rubbing at Regina's clit. The nails that previously dug into her skin now scratched their way down the blonde's back, leaving angry, pleasured marks in their wake.

"More, Emma," Regina cried between pants. "Harder."

The blonde pumped her fingers in and out with more fervor, leaning to replace her mouth on the peaks they earlier occupied. Hazel orbs watched the brunette's face contort in pleasure, never blinking or breaking focus in fear of missing something beautiful.

"Yes, Emma!" the scream tore from Regina's throat as Emma bit down on a nipple and curled her fingers inside the woman. The mayor's olive skin glistened in sweat as her back arched off the bed and tensed in orgasmic pleasure.

The blonde kept moving inside of Regina until her body collapsed in a heap. Once her shuddering breaths returned to slow, normal ones, Emma crawled up and cradled the brunette in her arms.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Swan."


End file.
